omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Prismo
Character Synopsis Prismo is a Wish Master who is the manifestation of an old man's dream. He resides in the Time Room, which is found in the center of the multiverse. Booko describes him as "almighty." Prismo is apparently good friends with a number of cosmic-level characters in the Adventure Time universe, including the Cosmic Owl, Party God, Death, and Grob Gob Glob Grod, all of whom were seen at one of his Time Room parties. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Adventure Time Name: Prismo Gender: Male Age: Undefinable (Sits in a location where Time is meaningless and irrelevant) Classification: Wish Master, Cosmic Entity Special Abilities: Reality Warping (Their powers is the grant the wishes of those who enter The Time Room. His powers have shown they can alter entire timelines and change their events), Memory Manipulation (Can remove the memories of Jake, of which Primso later reminded him of), Space-Time Manipulation (Changed the entire Farmworld Timeline. Paused the entire timeline just to talk to Jake), Creation (Can create entire timelines as an extension of his power to grant wishes), Death Manipulation (Can bring death to beings who are wished to die), Ressurection (Brought back numerous characters who were previously dead back to life), Darkness Manipulation (Summoned a group of Dark Prismo's in order to protect the sleeping old man), Immortality (Type 8. Reliant on The Old Man, as whether he's sleep or not determines the life of Prismo), Summoning (Stated that he could bring people from seperate realities to his location as a result of wishing), Time Paradox Immunity (Referenced a conversation he had with Jake about the Monkey's Paw (that didn't happen yet) when Jake went back in time), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Considered an almighty being in comparsion to other cosmic entities, thus should be no weaker than Chronologius Rex, who is the embodiment of time across an infinite number of realities. Stated that if his wishes aren't worded carefully, he could potentially end all life across all universes. "Wish Granting" magic was said to be able to cause irreparable damage to all reality. Should be comparable to The Catalyst Coment, which embodied everything in The Universe and exists in a "New Mode" of existence) 'Speed: Infinite '(The Time Room is the only dimension located outside of time . Which is the residence of Prismo and The Sleeping Old Man) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Can bring about the end of all reality if he powers were to be abused. Superior to Chronologius Rex, who is the embodiment of time across an infinite number of realities. Far stronger than The Catalyst Comet, which is the embodiment of everything and exists in a "New Mode of Existence") 'Durability:Multiverse Level+ f'''or the Astral Projection. '''Unknown for the "Old Man" (The Lich easily killed the "Old Man", but did so via Death Manipulation based hax), his resurrection makes him harder to perma-kill because Past-Time Jake the Dog is sleeping in his bed and in his realm. Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Can undo all of life across an infinite number of realities, with it being said that Prismo can do irreparable damage to all existence) 'Intelligence: Very High ''' '''Weaknesses: Will be killed if The Old Man is killed or awakens Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wish Granting:' Prismo can grant one wish to every being in the Multiverse. Once the wish is granted, the wisher is transported into his/her wish-altered reality. However, unless worded very specifically, the wish will have an unpredictable twist. *'Creation:' Prismo can create objects (such as foods or a hot tub) without them counting as a wish. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Adventure Time Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Wish Granters Category:Males Category:Reality Warpers Category:Memory Users Category:Space Benders Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Benders Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Cartoon Network Category:Tier 2